When We Ruled the World
by skypondcrossing
Summary: Sanada Genichirou was four years old when he met Yukimura Seiichi. A three part history of Sanada and Yukimura's bond from childhood to realization. SanaYuki. AtoSana.


Sanada Genichirou was four years old when he met Yukimura Seiichi. It was the first day of elementary school; after class, Renji had pulled him by the hand to introduce him to someone, "who liked tennis as much as you." They found said boy sitting serenely underneath the blooming cherry blossoms in the new school uniform.

Without hesitation, Renji strode over to tap the boy on the shoulders. They talked for a while, backs turned to Sanada. He fumbled with the brim of his hat, debating whether it would be too rude to take off. Finally, Renji turned and pointed to Sanada, who was still standing alone on the path of the courtyard. Rising immediately, the new boy made his way toward him. Sanada's eyes lingered on his slender figure, which seemed weaker than his initial impression.

"Hi, my name is Yukimura Seiichi. I hope we will get along together." The wind blew the boy's soft, blue locks about his face.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Sanada Genichirou." The pair shook hands as Renji looked on from the side. As the three started talking about the clubs they wanted to join, Sanada felt some of his initial uncertainty and tension fade away. Yukimura was good at making those around him feel at ease. He was friendly without being too invasive and seemed to naturally understand the limits of others' comfort.

As the days passed by, the three boys' tentative friendship became an unshakable bond, which none of them could imagine living without. Sanada and Yukimura became especially close. Rarely were they seen without the other. The two often spent time together after school and sleepovers were so common that Yukimura had his own set of pajamas and mattress at Sanada's house.

The more time he spent with Yukimura, the more certain Sanada felt that he would never find anyone so remarkable. It was undeniable Yukimura was blessed with beauty and incredible talent but he acted as if he did not realize these things about himself. It reminded Sanada of the story of the Little Prince they had read in class and how natural born rulers were able to inspire admiration by their very being. Sanada noted though with Yukimura it was not all natural. The other boy did put in a great deal of effort to curate other people's experiences around him to always be pleasant, careful to tuck away any hint of annoyance or frustration before they surfaced. He had an impenetrable guard which was never let down with anyone and it both scared and awed Sanada.

It was only after the end of their first official tennis match that Sanada could name his feelings. Though Yukimura defeated him with a score of 6-3, the match had felt a lifetime. The three games that he did win drained him of all strength. Lying on the ground, with only enough energy to breath, Sanada decided he would never judge someone by his outward appearance again.

"That was a nice game. You're the strongest person I've played so far, even stronger than Renji," said Yukimura, stretching out a hand to help him up.

At that moment, Sanada realized he had been slowly falling into a quagmire of his feelings, twisted so deeply he could not pull out even if he tried. Losing the game was fine as long as he could see that smile.

* * *

When the boys entered middle school, rumors about their tennis skills had already spread. There were challengers daily; some were even regulars on Rikkai's tennis team, who waited to be the ones to take down the rising stars. They never succeeded and the three became the first freshmen in history to become regulars on the Rikkai Tennis Team.

In fact, there were a lot of firsts that year. It was the first year the Rikkai Tennis Team made it to nationals. It was also the first year that they won it. Sanada and Renji, playing in doubles one, defeated their opponents with a score of 6-4. However, the rest of the games did not go as smoothly and victory rested on the outcome of the singles one matches.

If there was one thing Sanada liked almost as much as playing tennis, it was watching Yukimura play tennis. The other boy's form was so graceful and smooth; it was as if tennis were a natural part of his movement and not something he had to train to become better at. Apparently, Yukimura's opponents felt the same way. They often had conflicting feelings between wanting to defeat him and wanting to watch him, so much so that they could not play to the best of their abilities.

Sanada was glad for the excuse of cheering on his teammate, to observe the other boy in peace. He thought it an ingenious plan but somehow Renji still saw through it.

"If you're done staring, you might want to take notice of something else," said Renji in the same voice he had used earlier to discuss tennis tactics with Sanada.

"I was not staring, not more than anyone else was."

"I guess you're right though I don't understand why all of you are so mesmerized by Seiichi." Sanada was about to respond that it wasn't possible for someone to look at Yukimura and not be mesmerized but stopped himself.

"So, what should I take notice of?" asked Sanada, trying to steer the conversation from sensitive territory.

"Atobe Keigo. He's a first year regular, like us, on Hyoutei's tennis club."

"What about him?"

"He's been staring at you ever since the beginning of our doubles match, which I remind you, was three matches ago. Thought you should know."

Sanada did not respond but he did look over to where the massive crowd of Hyoutei Tennis Club members in their grey outfits gathered. He knew immediately which one Atobe was. Though the boy could have easily passed for a second-year or even a senior. Sanada knew it was him for he was the only one not preoccupied with the Yukimura's match.

If Sanada were not completely focused on Yukimura, he may have wanted to know more about the handsome boy, maybe even agree to have a match with him. However, reality was different and so he gave the boy one of his most forbidding glares, which would send any normal person running in the other direction. It was too bad that Atobe was not a normal person, for he carried on staring at Sanada unabashedly, only now with a tiny smirk tugging at his lips.

Not knowing how to respond to that, Sanada turned his attention to the match only to realize that Yukimura had won the match with a score of 6-1. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he and Renji ran onto the tennis court to envelop their teammate in a congratulatory hug.

"You were amazing, Yukimura," said Sanada when they finally pulled away.

"Thank you. You and Renji played just as well." Eyes shinning with tears of happiness, he spun around to watch as the crowd of thousands chanted "Rikkaidai" at the top of their lungs.

"All this," he gestured to everything around them, "I want to feel it again. Let's come back and win again."

"Of course, all three of us," said Renji with more conviction than Sanada had ever seen him use.

They lay their hands, one on top of another, as a symbol of their unspoken promise to one another.

"Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting but allow me to offer my congratulations." It was Atobe and his arrogant drawl suggested that he was not at all sincere.

"What do you want?" Yukimura looked curiously at Sanada's rather forceful tone of voice.

"No need to be so angry. After all it is only common courtesy to warn your opponents before you defeat them. Hyoutei will not lose twice, especially not when I'm captain next year."

"Well, then we will look forward to playing with your team," replied Yukimura calmly. It was in his nature to deflect conflict before it could start. Atobe ignored the other boy and instead walked forward to position himself in front of Sanada.

"Sanada Genichirou," he said, enunciating each syllable slowly. "Best friend. Second best," he shrugged his shoulder towards Yukimura. "You may have deceived everyone else with your modest playing style but underneath, there is something volatile and far more interesting. Something only I can see with my insight. I look forward to revealing it."

"That is enough. Thank you again for your words but we really must go. Excuse us." Sanada winced at Yukimura's brisk tone of voice, which the boy used only when he was dealing with especially inconsiderate people.

During the awards ceremony, Sanada could barely pay attention to his surroundings. He was not ready when the trophy was passed to him and would have dropped it if not for his quick reflexes. He looked over to see if Yukimura had noticed his blunder but the other boy was busy waving to the crowds, giving them his modest half-smile. He watched Yukimura and wondered how much the other boy hid beneath that smile. Sanada thought back to Atobe's words. It was true. He and Yukimura had settled into their respective roles, which felt safe and comfortable for both of them with Yukimura as leader and him, the loyal follower. Maybe his affections for Yukimura had dulled him into settling for second best. He was so caught up in admiration he had forgotten his own purposes for playing tennis, how much he wanted to be the very best.

Sanada wondered if the other boy shared the same thoughts. The more he dwelled on the subject, the more unbearable the ache in his chest grew. Yukimura was like a reflection in the waters; the more he tried to capture it, the more rapidly it would dissolve, leaving him to wonder if it was ever there in the first place.

As the ceremony finally drew to an end, Sanada wanted nothing than to be alone. What little of his desire to celebrate had disappeared. He bid a hasty goodbye to the team and avoided Renji's concerned glances. He walked away, without glancing at Yukimura, not wanting to see the disappointed expression on his face. Before he could completely leave, he felt a gentle tug on his elbow.

"Take a walk with me, Genichirou." It was not a question and Sanada obliged immediately. He had long learned that he would never refuse a request from the other boy.

They followed the path down a familiar road, footsteps in pace with each other's. The silence was not uncomfortable but filled with a sort of subdued anticipation. Finally, Yukimura stopped at a deserted bridge, which they often frequented after school. The sun had just begun to set and Sanada thought that the golden light made everything seem warmer and much more approachable.

Yukimura turned towards him and he was surprised that he could still be left breathless by the other's grace, despite spending so much time with him.

"Why do you play tennis Sanada?"

"Because tennis is my everything." _Because tennis is you._

"I feel the same way. I would cease to be myself if I could not play tennis."

"Sanada, this victory is only the beginning for Rikkaidai and if we are to become champions, we will have to go farther than anyone else. Once we rise, we will have so much further to fall."

"In the end, only your faith in yourself is what matters." Sanada realized with a jolt Yukimura was purposefully directing the message towards him.

"Many challengers will come—not just Atobe. We must not lose."

Sanada thought that with the glow of determination blazing in his eyes, Yukimura had never looked more beautiful and at the same time, had never looked more unreachable. He wondered what would happen if he were to reach out and touch him. Would he dissolve like the reflection, which he so resembled? The broken mantra "We must not lose" continued to resound in his mind. And many years from now, Sanada's dreams will continue to be haunted by both the mantra and the one who created it, though their time will long have passed.

* * *

After they watched the sun set over the buildings, the two of them made their way to Yukimura's house underneath the dusty pink sky. Along the way, they chatted about school and classes but Sanada sensed that something had changed. The delicate equilibrium between them had changed to rearrange itself into something different, something more complex and less easily defined than what had previously existed. During the conversation on the bridge, Yukimura allowed Sanada see behind the image of the ever-smiling boy who always did everything so easily and perfectly as expected of him. Yukimura had the same dreams and consequently burdens and who chose to share this trust with Sanada.

"Would you like to stay a while, Sanada?" They had arrived outside of Yukimura's house and the maple out front was beginning to darken in color. Though Sanada had been over more than a dozen times before, the way Yukimura asked him made him feel like it was the first time.

"Of course." They sat outside, on the porch steps leading out into the garden, watching the sky darken all around them. He recalled fondly of all the summers they had spent here as children, staying together like this after a long day catching frogs and dragonflies. If it were not Yukimura, he would probably have spent all the time indoors working on his calligraphy or practicing in the dojo. He was glad to have had such precious memories.

"Do you like the stars, Sanada? It's a shame that we can't see them in Tokyo." When Sanada went camping with his relatives a few years back, he remembered looking at them while sitting beside the bonfire. Though his cousins and aunts always gushed about how pretty the stars were, he never understood the appeal of stargazing.

"They're…ok." Yukimura let out a small laugh.

"That is just like you, Genichirou." He wanted to ask what was just like him but instead asked, "Why do you like stars so much?"

I like the feeling you get when you lie on your back with nothing in sight but the mass of darkness and infinitesimal glimmers of light." He gestured in front of him with his arms, a far away look in his eyes. "It humbles you, I think, to see something so ancient, so colossal, something that will still be here long after you've gone. It lets you put everything in perspective, to see how insignificant we truly are in the grand scheme of things."

The forlorn quality of Yukimura's voice gave Sanada a sudden whim to hold the boy next to him tightly, to remind him that someone like him could never be insignificant.

"Sanada?" There was a conflicted expression on Yukimura's face, as if he were not sure about saying what he had on his mind. Sanada felt a rush of anticipation for it was rare to see the other fumvling when he normally had no uncertainties.

"Yeah?" A profound silence lasted for a few seconds.

"Never mind. It's not important." He kept his mouth shut but deep down he knew that anything the other boy had to say was important to him.

"It's getting late. I should head home now."

"I will see you at practice then." Yukimura leaned up and lightly brushed his lips across his cheek, before disappearing behind the door of the building. Sanada stood in place for a while, touching his cheek at the place where the other boy had kissed him. As he strode away, he gave one last glance back. The skin on his cheek burned even though the air that night was cool. Maybe it was a figment of his imagination that he saw a figure in the window, watching as he walked into the distance.


End file.
